Where All Paths Meet
by theladster
Summary: Watch as Harry is the link between all these hidden and not so hidden worlds. Harry/Multi. Harry/Percy Jackson/The Heroes of Olympus/Marvel/DC/... . Godlike!Harry, SlightlyDark!Harry, Smart!Harry


There were not many planets in the universe more advanced than krypton. They were the want planets wanted to be when they grew up. They were unrivaled in technology and were light years away from most planets around the universe. In all the galaxies you could count the number of species that were better breeds than those of krypton on one hand. Krypton was an amazing planet that would continue to prosper till the world died out or the universe collapsed or weird like that.

Now believe or not krypton was going to die. The reason was not going to be known for years to come but it was going to happen. The legacy of krypton and the kryptonians was going to die out.

Or was it?

Dru-Zod was and is a member of a very old, very proud, very powerful family. One could say that they were the finest beings on the planet. The family was based off of the military. They had a huge background of military leaders. It is known to be said that when a Zod leads an army, the chances of winning are increased a hundredfold. General Zod held the moniker but obviously wasn't the first general ever.

But despite all that General Zod was lacking one thing, and that was a son to carry on his legacy for the years to come. Despite his superior nature the Kryptonian army leader understood that nothing would last forever. And his life would be one of those things, he was middle aged by this point and not getting any younger. Therefore, desperation was something that simmered in the eyes of Zod if he would have his heir.

His first try with a son happened during his early years and he was overjoyed when his son was born. It was the happiest day in his life.

However, complications occurred, that spun Zod's entire life upside down.

His first wife and his son died in the destruction of Kandor, which caused Zod's stomach to twist and turn at the thought of it. For the longest time, he dedicated himself to leading the Kandorian army and training new recruits. A smile crossed his face when he thought of the successful campaigns he waged and the enemies that he left in his wake. .

His second wife Ursa barred him a daughter, named Faora, named after his lover, who had been killed in a terrorist attack. It took him months, but Zod tracked down the killer of his wife and son. Zod made him suffer made him beg for mercy. Mercy was not given, not with Zod, thus the murderer was killed after a drawn out death.

Still one did always remember their first love and he named his daughter after her in honor.

Faora was dedicated and loyal to his cause but her birth caused some damage to Ursa's reproductive organs and thus she was not able to conceive another.

Zod hatched a scheme to bring forth a son, using a perfect vessel, so his legacy would live on. It took him almost eight years to accomplish this, he had been working on it since the birth of his daughter and the news that Ursa damaged her organs in the birth was given by her physician.

Kryptonian births given the natural way could have complications but the children would be powerful and strong. It was a slow process, he wanted it to be actually perfect.

The first prototype was a dud, the second prototype based on the first would be savage and feral, the perfect destroyer. Zod kept that around for future use, even though he hardly assumed that there would be such a use. One would never know when something like that would be useful.

Humans had a saying that the third time's a charm and Zod had it in his fingers, the glowing purple crystal. It contained his legacy, the legacy that would live on even after Krypton perished and withered, dying on a vine. The legacy of Zod would thrive on a new world.

Those reports that the core of Krypton was unstable, Zod paid a lot of attention to them. That's why he determined that his legacy could not live on this planet. Especially given a lot of people on this world were not worth saving. He did not even bother to try, figuring that they were being punished by their collective ignorance and weakness.

He only elected to save his bloodline, for better or for worse that was what would be saved. The crystal would be transported to Earth to be hidden at a strategic location. Once that strategic location was accessed by someone who had certain qualities worthy of a bearer of his DNA, then it would inject them with the material, also transforming their body into the perfect vessel.

Being a general, Zod did not have the exact science of it down but he studied enough of Jor-El's notes to make sure it worked. Ursa was busy raising his daughter, molding her into the perfect companion for their son for the time which they arrived on Earth. Zod heard of a prophecy that a new Krypton would rise from the ashes of the old one with two people leading the way.

Who better to lead the way than his bloodline?

Zod held the crystal carefully, this was years of hard work in the making and the crystal thumped a little bit.

"Is it ready?"

Zod turned around, a smile crossing his face. He looked far more dangerous than anyone could have realized. If Zod gave this look to someone on the battlefield, they would piss their pants and raise a white flag. "It's ready."

"Then our legacy will be complete."

Zod did not respond but his eyes told the story, cold and pure fury, he worked on this little project. It all started when Jor-El arrogantly refused to use the cloning process to resurrect his dead son. Granted, the more Zod thought of it, the more merit he suspected it had. It could have side effects that were quite dangerous.

The Kandorians who gave their blood, including Zod's younger self, Alura, Lara, and Jor-El, all of those years ago as a failsafe would have their genetic material secured in the orb. All of them were extremely young, early to mid-twenties when this was given. The orb was currently in the possession of Jor-El and he seemed unwilling to release the exact location of the orb, otherwise Zod would also send that along with his daughter when it was time.

He stepped towards the portal, and opened it up. A journey which would take three years by ship to Earth would only take a matter of minutes through the portal. Zod stepped on through, a twisted grin appearing on his face when he continued to walk forward to a set of caves that were underground.

He placed the crystal carefully in a slot in the cave. The right person who came across it, they would know and they would grab onto it.

His work was done and now it was time to return to Krypton.

He had no idea how long the crystal would linger, years, decades, centuries, but it did not matter. Once Krypton met its final end, Faora would be sent along and would wait for her brother to be ready. Then his training would begin.

The House of Zod would never die.

Lily Potter loved her job. As an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries, she accessed so many different and interesting forms of magic, many of which were not even taught at Hogwarts or indeed any other magical schools in the world. Charms, Potions, Transfiguration; magic was interesting and far beyond one little corner, secluded in the shadows in Britain.

She always thought that she had much more to offer to the world than that to be shoehorned into a little hidden corner of the globe, a culture that was two hundred years behind development with the rest of the world. It still had facets about its culture that fascinated but also parts that frustrated her.

Her superior in the Department of Mysteries picked up a reading of a strange source of energy in a set of caves in the middle of Kansas She had volunteered herself because she wanted to know what the unknown was and make it known.

Currently she stayed in Smallville, Kansas, with her cousin Martha and her new husband, and after she explored the caves, it would be back home to then. It was surprising that Martha married a farmer with the ambitions and the potential that she had. Then again, Lily was not one to talk about taste in men, given who she married. James did have his great parts but there was something about him that was underwhelming.

Lily lit her wand when she moved forward and the light glowed to see everything around, soaking in the sounds of nature all around her. The paintings around the wall were interesting, depicting a legend that she could barely be able to understand. The cave paintings on the wall contained symbols that were etched on them, and they were interesting to try and translate. She tried a few translation spells but she realized that there was no written language that they could be translated into.

' _Interesting,'_ Lily thought to herself, green eyes flashing, she loved puzzling together a mystery.

Lily stood there, dressed in a green jacket that matched her eyes, a black blouse that stretched over her ample bosom, D-Cup breasts, and a pair of blue jeans that wrapped snugly around her legs. She wore a black pair of high heeled boots and held her wand, when she continued to keep the lightning spells. The red hair whipped around her face when she saw a glowing purple light.

A smile crossed her face, now Lily was intrigued and a bit suspicious. The young witch took a step forward.

The light continued to beckon her, it was almost like it called for her.

Lily hesitated for a moment; she knew enough about magic that anything that beckoned a person forward was most likely not good. Hesitation flooded in her face and her eyes. She stood, on the edge of a discovery that might be a breakthrough, although she had no clue at this point what that discovery was going to be. She tapped her foot on the edge of the ground and puzzled the situation over in her mind.

' _Well, I won't know unless I take the plunge,'_ Lily thought and she edged forward, feeling reckless, although she would deny feeling such a thing. Daring would be the more accurate term.

She saw it, clear as day, a crystal poking out of the wall.

Lily's fingers brushed against the crystal. It was a tentative touch at first, almost as if she expected some kind of trap to go off. It was highly plausible from where she was standing and she waited for the bomb to go off.

By some miracle nothing came, so Lily grabbed her fingers onto the crystal and tugged it from the wall.

The crystal was an interesting design, purple, glowing, pulsing in her hand. Lily craned an ear to hear the harmonic vibrations coming from the crystal and she instinctively held it up to her. Her eyes widened when she looked at it, she may have stumbled upon some technology or magic that was unknown to any human eyes.

The crystal heated up in her hand and caused Lily to yelp in pain when it burned into her hand.

Despite the searing sensation, she was not able to remove the crystal from her hand.

Had Lily been able to see herself and had not been distracted by the pain that coursed through her body, she would have seen a purple light envelop her body. Her heart thumped a little bit against her chest, beating strongly against her rib cage. She rocked back and forth on her feet when she felt it glow in her.

The crystal crumbled in her hands like it was nothing.

Lily stared at her hand.

' _Curious,'_ Lily thought to herself, biting down on her lip as she analyzed it.

A small "Z" burned into her hand, it was a mark that one would not recognize without having a real eye for detail. Lily had that eye for detail, almost to the point of being obsessive compulsive; it was scary how many details she noticed that people took for granted. The red haired woman took a step forward from the caves and searched around.

There was nothing out of the ordinary, at least nothing she could see.

The full ramifications of her visit were not going realized until the events of nine months later.

Harry was born and Lily noticed several interesting, perhaps peculiar things about her son. And given that magical children tended to have some peculiar behaviors when compared to their Muggle compartments, what Harry was going through was quite noticeable.

The first one was that he started to crawl at three months old, which was an amazing development. Then he started to walk at six months old, which was also amazing. Lily read some books and knew that magical children progressed at an accelerated rate during their younger years but this was amazing.

Now Harry was eleven months old, nearly twelve months old, but one could mistake him for preschool age if they did not know him. Lily actually smiled; potty training was actually a breeze, which was a relief. That was one of the things that she dreaded more than anything but it was not too bad.

"Mum, why is Dad always gone?" Harry asked to her, looking at her with inquiring eyes.

He was dressed in Gryffindor colors, with his already messy black hair and green eyes looking up at her.

That was another thing Lily noticed when she looked at Harry, his vocabulary seemed to be unusually strong for someone his age. Funnily enough, he never showed this level of developmental around James when he was around. It almost made Lily question if she was imagining things, so she stopped bringing up to James after the third time she was made a fool.

"Harry, I don't know, your father will be back soon," Lily responded when she looked at Harry.

Harry shrugged before he got back to his book. He never really played like other children, at least not all that much. He seemed to be more interesting in reading and drawing, although he did like to build with blocks. Lily cherished that activity with her son, as she feared that these days with him could eventually come to an end.

And soon did it come. No one could have known that night that there was going to be an attack on the Potter house because they had gone into hiding for fear of Voldemort finding them.

They had trusted Dumbledore because he said they should go into hiding. Just like that. When James heard Dumbledore he was certain that Dumbledore knew best. After all he had defeated the last Dark Lord.

Even though James had agreed Lily could not help but doubt Dumbledore. Sure she respected him but who was he to say anything on how her life should run.

She tried to glean information from Dumbledore but the most she got out of him was that Dumbledore's spy had told them that Voldemort was going after them.

This was the dumbest thing she thought but went on with it till October 31st.

"LILY IT'S HIM, TAKE HARRY AND RUN!"

Lily stood up; she grabbed Harry, and ran up the stairs, when she found that the windows and the doors were blocked. Her heart thumped against her chest while her pace quickened, nearly falling but managed to keep her balance, practically flying up the stairs.

She held her son in her arms, hearing the crash of broken wood, splintered wood. The crashing of glass could be heard from behind her just as she picked up steam. She continued to pick up the pace, her knees knocking together when she made her way up the stairs. The blood flowed through her heart and she blew the doors open in Harry's room.

There was a flash of green light from downstairs and Lily knew what happened.

Footsteps thumped up the stairs.

She knew he was coming.

Harry remained alert and quiet, almost like he knew he was coming. Although Lily suspected that because of his intelligence, there was no "almost" about it. He had a pretty good idea what was happening around him at all times. She looked around and saw the barriers Voldemort put up.

There was going to be no way out, no Portkey, no Floo, they could not even jump out of the window and onto a broomstick if she so desired.

Lily sealed the door shut when her eyes closed and she breathed heavily. Sweat rolled down her cheeks when she heard his footsteps get closer. It was amazing how less than a minute turned into hours and hours of wait in the theater of the mind. The young witch took a moment to arch her neck to the side and wait for him to arrive.

The door creaked before it swung open and he stood there in all of his glory. Black robes hung around his body, with a hood pulled up over his chalk white face. Lily saw a pair of soulless, slit like red eyes, without a nose. His long fingers fingered, with yellow fingernails. He was pale and disgusting, with his slimy skin. He was more serpent than man and he walked forward, facing off against Lily Potter. He offered one booming declaration.

"Move."

Lily knew what was needed for the sacrifice to work.

"Take me, please don't take Harry, take me instead."

Annoyance crossed the face of Voldemort.

"Stand aside you silly girl."

No, I won't, I won't let you have my son!"

Voldemort refused to say anything more, in fact annoyance crossed his eyes. He only mildly entertained Snape's suggestion that he would spare Lily. Now that he was here and before Lily, he had no reason to spare the woman. In fact, it was another Mudblood, useless, and a worthless mother trying to protect her child. His mother never offered him the same courtesy; she gave up and died, allowing him to linger at the orphanage.

His sympathy was lacking.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green light shot out of Voldemort's wand and connected with the chest of Lily. She flopped to the ground. Voldemort barely paid any attention to the child, seeing the mother descent to the ground. She was down and on the ground, apparently never to move again. At least Voldemort did not see any signs of life, but little did he know was that something happened.

Due to lily being half kryptonian, It had the result of throwing her into a catatonic state that was a half of an inch between life and death. She would hover in that state indefinitely until she was revived.

Voldemort ignored this and he turned around to face the child that was supposed to defeat him.

 _'Weak, this thing is supposed to defeat me.'_

Harry turned when he looked at this man, his mother was on the ground not moving. This man was the cause of it, and his eyes narrowed, when he crossed his hands. The fifteen month year old looked up at him, anger filling his young body.

"You hurt her," Harry stated in a firm voice.

Voldemort stopped and stared. "Do not despair, child, for you will join her next. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The moment Voldemort sent the killing curse at Harry, there was a blue flash and an unmistakable thunder as the cure rebounded.

It was like fire when it struck Voldemort. The impact of the two lights connecting caused an explosion and a piece of Voldemort's soul to detach, hooking onto the still settling scar.

Lily remained unharmed on the floor.

* * *

Sirius Black arrived moments after it happened; it was too late, much too late for him to do anything.

He never felt a stronger combination of pain and guilt in his life, coupled with anger. This was one of the worst days of his life. He passed James on the floor and he laid motionless. Struck down by the Killing Curse, there was no way he could have blocked it. Although Sirius was confident that James put up a great fight. He was a survivor, the type of person who did not lay down for anyone ever and that's what the Black heir thought.

With trepidation, Sirius made his way up the stairs, his knees knocking together when he walked up. He feared the worst, with Lily and Harry. They were dead; there was no question about it. The dark mark was not over the house but still perhaps Voldemort had other places to be. That was the most obvious answer to that question. The eyes of Sirius Black strained when he pulled himself up the stairs.

One step at a time he walked.

He opened the door and he saw a pile of robes on the floor. It smelled like something was burning and there were ashes on the floor where he stood. A smoldering wand was at his feet.

Sirius's heart stopped; there was Lily on the floor.

He stopped and stared, not believing his eyes.

Lily was not completely dead; in fact, she was lying on the floor in a stasis.

Sirius waited, he needed to get Lily out of there, if her body was found in that state, who knows what might happen. He looked at Lily, his eyes drifting towards the door. He was surprised that Dumbledore's people were not around him.

He transfigured an old pile of clothes into a mangled body that resembled Lily. It was nothing fancy, Sirius admitted that but he had the job done. He knew that Lily would be safe in Castle Peverell, where Harry could return and do what he needed to do to revive her upon his fourteenth birthday. The type of magic was imprecise.

He heard the unmistakable footsteps of Hagrid and knew that he had to take care of Wormtail in the morning, after he wrote a letter.

* * *

 _Dear Rose,_

 _This is charmed so only your eyes could read. There is a chance that I might be dead or worse after you receive this letter._

 _Voldemort has attacked Lily and James. Harry has survived, James is dead, and Lily's body is in a safe place, until Harry can revive her._

 _Wormtail betrayed us, after all what happened, I can't believe he betrayed us. We switched, after you and Dumbledore left. Here's my memory attached but I doubt that will convince anyone of anything in the Ministry. It's just to give you peace of mind._

 _I'm going after him._

 _Do what you have to do regarding your education but by the time you read this, Harry will be at his aunt and uncle's. I'm sorry._

 _Sirius._

The handwriting was shaky and the prose was scatterbrained. Rose Evans read the letter, her hand shaking. She would be seventeen years old in fifteen months and would be unable to take custody of Harry until that time.

He would be at Vernon and Petunia's by that point and Rose shuddered to think what would happen to him until then.

A two-year old Harry James Potter was given up by his parents to live with Dursleys.

But Neither, Albus Dumbledore nor Harry Potter could have known what the fates truly had in store for the young hero. Unbeknown to the aging headmaster and self-styled, Lord of the Light, but someone had watched from the shadows as Dumbledore had left his young charge on the doorstep of his aunt's house.

Concealed within the shadows cast by the house directly across the street from 'Number 4 Privet Drive' was a tall, massive and terrifying figure that resembled a man. However, unlike a normal human man, this stranger had grey metallic looking skin with thin blue lips and blue markings on his bald head. He stood tall at seven feet and weighed about 300 pounds. His eyes glowed, a sinister red, as his blue lips formed an evil smile.

The stranger glanced around as he made sure that known else was around. Deciding that no one was watching, he made his way across the street to where the infant had been left. He glanced down at the sleeping boy before he knelt to pick the child up in his large hands.

Standing straight once again, the strange man spoke in a deep sinister voice, "The foolish old wizard has no idea what he has done, he has given the perfect son or you will be once I have made some upgrades to your DNA and with proper training you will be an excellent heir and make the world tremble with fear." "But now is not the time for you. You have yet to be ready. Yet to receive the power from the green ones."

He had to wait a year but that was when he saw the green light enter the atmosphere.

Christmas Eve:

Ganthet was on his way to earth. He was coming because he knew he was going to die and the power of Oa had to be held with someone. Of Course he wouldn't be able to give all of its power but he would get a sliver of power but that would hold the connection for Oa to live.

He was sent out of his musing when he heard a cry of help.

" _Help."_

The voice sounded like a child's. He would later worry how the child had been able to voice it's thoughts so far out but that was not the first thing on his mind right now.

Flying down to the house he noticed an invisibility field near the house and when he used a little bit of his power he saw that there was a black ship there with a "human looking" fellow in there.

Thinking he would find out later he went to the house and blasted the door down. He let out a wave of power to see where the child was and was surprised to find it in a cupboard under the stairs.

Astonished, he opened the door to find a child wrapped in magic. He was honestly surprised at how much magic was in the air and when he looked at the person's magical core he saw that it hand increased a hundredfold in trying to keep him alive.

Knowing that the child could take the power he started to pool all of Oa's near infinite power into a swirling vortex that ripped the entire roof and the whole second floor off, leaving them open to the now green sky.

Now in a twister like format it all funneled into harry through his eyes, ears, mouth, nose and into his skin just completely inhabiting him in a green aura.

Then it all suddenly vanished leaving a new kid in its place. The new 2 year old was now filled out. He was slightly muscular. He was not the weak boy anymore. Adding the new power had helped kryptonian powers activate too. The kryptonian part of him had filled out leaving him with the strength of ten men and a mind that could challenge Reed Richards, Tony Stark , or Charles Xavier

When the whole light show finished a stranger that had grey metallic looking skin with thin blue lips and blue markings on his bald head. He stood tall at seven feet and weighed about 300 pounds. His eyes glowed, a sinister red, as his blue lips formed an evil smile.

"Now you will be the perfect son once I have made some upgrades to your DNA and with proper training you will be an excellent heir and make the world tremble with fear"

With the sleeping child securely within his grasp, the stranger turned and walked away from the Dursleys home.

He made his way through the suburban neighborhood, towards the park. The stranger tapped a button on his wrist gauntlet to deactivate the cloaking mechanism on a small, sleek black aircraft. A tap of another button and the back of the jet craft opened and a ramp lowered.

The stranger entered the aircraft, secured in his son, which is what he now considered the child to be, before taking his own seat. He went through the necessary checklist of the jet's engines before taking off to a hidden laboratory that he and his ally had set up.

A satisfied Albus Dumbledore walked towards his office after the satisfying Christmas dinner he shared with his staff, and a few students that had chosen to stay in school during the break. It was a good dinner, and he made a mental note to thank the house elves for their wonderful cooking.

As he went inside his office, he spent a few minutes petting Fawkes, his phoenix familiar who looked like it was about to reach his burning day. Feathers dropped every now and then from its perch, and the bird's posture had weakened as the days progressed. He hoped Fawkes would burst to flame soon.

A loud keening noise suddenly blared loudly in his office and he rushed towards his silver instruments, one designed for monitoring the blood wards and general health of one Harry Potter. He stared in shock, unable to believe what the instrument indicated. He rushed to the floo and called Minerva McGonagall Transfiguration Mistress and head of Gryffindor House.

A few seconds later, the tall stern looking woman stepped out of the floo and faced the Headmaster. "Yes Albus, is something wrong?" She asked, wondering what business they had in the eve of Christmas. Albus replied "I will explain later, Minerva, for time is of the essence. We must depart now." He held an old sock and they both grabbed hold of it and disappeared in whirl of wind and colors.

They appeared in front of number four Privet Drive and gripped their clothes tighter as the chill of winter rushed through their bodies. They hurried across the icy stone foot path, with Minerva occasionally looking at Albus with a worried gaze. Upon reaching the door, the Headmaster waved his hand and it opened, revealing a dark corridor.

Upon entering the house and closing the door, Minerva rounded on Albus and asked in a worried but angry voice. "Is this about Harry? Where is he? Where are the Dursleys? They haven't even turned the heating on! It's freezing!"

Albus looked around and said. "Search upstairs, and I'll look at the kitchen and living room, I fear he is in mortal peril." Minerva gasped and ran upstairs, thinking that poor little Harry was cold and alone, and she started shouting "Harry! Harry!" opening the various doors to look for the small child.

Albus lied to her, for he knew what he saw, but even he didn't believe it. He refused to accept the situation. He started flicking proximity charms at every room to identify if someone was there. He found none, and Minerva came down after a minute, looking extremely worried. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and rubbed her arms, it was as cold inside this house as outside. "He's not upstairs, and I don't think he even has a room there." She said, her voice tight with concern.

"He is not down here either. We have searched every room in the house." Albus said. He was relieved now, he thought that his instruments malfunctioned, maybe Petunia took her nephew somewhere warm for the holiday in a family vacation. He breathed a sigh of relief and spoke to

Minerva with a smile. "False alarm Minerva, I think that Harry is somewhere..." He trailed off and his eyes narrowed as he spotted a piece of paper sticking half way from under the cupboard. He picked up the paper, and read the childish writing written in crayon as Minerva read over his shoulder.

 _Dear Santa, plis bring me fud and a nice blanket. I am very very cold and very very hungry. I will try to be a gud boy next year and try harder to stop being a freak . harry poter._

Albus dropped the paper to the floor, as Minerva wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh where is he!"

Minerva cried in frustration, and with nothing to do she opened the cupboard under the stairs, to see if there were letters hidden there. She found more and worse, and she fell down to the floor with her mouth open and a weird sound forming in her throat. Albus looked inside and he closed his eyes as a single tear dropped to his cheek. He turned around, punched the wooden door of the cupboard and fell down to the floor. He placed his bowed head on his knees and cried, for he has failed.

* * *

6 Years Later

June

A sleek black jet moved at top speeds through the moonless night sky. The sleek aircraft flew high above radar at some 60,000 feet. On board were three individuals. The leader of the trio was a well-dressed gentleman; he was bald with blue eyes, and looked to be about fifty years of age.

On first appearances, Charles Xavier or Professor X, as his close friends would call him, would seem well-mannered, intelligent and cultured. However, Xavier had a secret, a secret that his two companions also shared. You see Xavier is a mutant; his mutant powers take the form of telepathy.

Xavier's protégés and friends are Ororo Munroe, and James "Logan" Howlett. Ororo Munroe, beautiful African-American woman, in her mid-twenties. She has long white hair and azure blue eyes. Ororo is known for her calming presence, regal manners, her caring, loyal, confident ways and intelligence. She was recruited by Xavier due to her mutant power to psionically control the weather. It is because of her power to control the weather that has seen her given the codename of Storm.

The third and final member of the trio is James Howlett, who is better known as Logan or by his codename, Wolverine. Logan is an enigma, even to himself. He cannot remember much of his past, only bits and pieces that Professor X has been able to help him remember. No one knows Logan's true age, but he seems to be over a hundred years old, but because of his mutant power of regenerative healing and other physical enhancements keep him appearing about thirty-five.

His appearance is that of a man of about 5'3" with black hair and brown eyes. Logan tends to be a loner, he's headstrong and strong willed, but he has a softer side that he shows to those who are closest to him. He can be, on rare occasions, caring, loyal and self-sacrificing.

Professor Xavier had been in his bed, asleep when a mental cry of anguish sound in his mind, waking him up. Quickly, Xavier telepathically called out to Storm and Wolverine, waking them from their own slumber. The three assembled in a sub-basement of his mansion where using a computer that he designed and built called 'cerebro.' Xavier, with the help of 'cerebro,' was able to pin-point the location of the distressed mental cry of a young mutant who needed help.

This is the reason that the trio were currently aboard the aircraft, called the X-Jet, heading to a previously uncharted island in the Indian Ocean. In the pre-dawn hours of the morning the X-Jet touched down on the sandy beaches of the tropical paradise. At the back of the X-Jet opened and a ramp extended to the ground.

As the trio of X-Men walked down the ramp, Wolverine asked, "Which way Chuck?"

"Give me a moment?" Professor X said, as he tried to focus on the weak brainwaves of the distressed mutant.

A moment later, Prof. X opened his eyes after having locked onto the mutants mind, "this way."

The trio of X-Men moved of the beach as they moved into a dense jungle, the group moved towards a dormant volcano. The jungle changed into a clearing about a mile and a half from the beach. Instead, there was what appeared to be an abandoned research facility.

Stepping into the clearing, the trio looked around. "Well, Chuck?"

"Sub-basement of building three," Xavier said as he started to wheel forward.

Inside the building, the group moved towards the elevator that took them to the sub-basement laboratories. The trio cautiously exited the elevator. A few minutes into their search of the darkened corridor, they arrived at a steel plated door that had a small glass window, as well as, the words 'Project Magi-W Laboratory'.

"We're here," said Prof. X as he stopped in front of the door. He quickly hacked the computer locking mechanism to open the door. Professor X led the way into the room followed by Wolverine and Storm. Unknowingly, they had tripped the security alarm, which activated the automatic security.

 **"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Initiating Scans!"**

A red beam passed over the three X-Men. "Scan Complete, Two Alpha Level Mutants, One Omega Level Mutant. Identified, Omega Level Mutant-Charles Xavier, Founder of the X-Men: Alpha Level Mutant-James "Logan" Howlett, Codename Wolverine, known member of the XMen: Alpha Level Mutant-Unidentified."

"Mutant Threat Level 5: Activating Defensive Protocol Alpha 5," said the automated computer.

At that very moment the door to the room shut and sealed itself. The vents in the room opened to release a yellow, noxious mist that caused the three X-Men to begin to cough and feel ill. The

Professor wheeled towards a large computer panel that seemed to be set into the wall. Quickly, he hacked into the computer's security system and shut down the sickening vapor before they passed out.

"Defensive Protocol Alpha 5 has failed: Initiating Protocol Omega," Was heard by the three XMen.

Suddenly, panels on the walls opened to reveal laser shooting flying robots. The spherical robots that were the size of soccer ball, they were under attack from all sides. Storm moved into a defensive position in front of Professor X, as he continued to shut down the automated defenses.

Storm's eyes became cloudy white as she accessed her powers. Clouds began to form above their heads and a wind storm formed to blow in a furious rage, forming a barrier between the robotic spheres. Lightning raced through the room, directed by Storm and impacted several of the spheres. Meanwhile, Wolverine had unleashed his trademark claws to begin hacking and slashing through the swarm of robots. Soon, the defensive robots lay in pieces all around the three.

"Defensive Protocol Omega: Initiating Emergency Evacuation of Project Magi-W." As soon as this was said by the a automated voice, an automatic door opened in the ceiling and a large cylindrical tank made of metal rose up from the floor, in center of the room, just below where the panel in the ceiling opened. From a wall panel opened on the opposite side of the room to reveal some type of jet pack that was larger than the tank. It automatically moved across the floor to attach itself to the cylindrical tank.

Seeing this the Professor called to his companions, "The mutant is in the tank! Do what you can to delay the launch! I'll do what I can to override the launch from here!"

Storm and Wolverine gave a nod of understanding before rushing over to the cylinder tank to try and stop the attaching of the flight gear to the tank. Professor X had already turned back to the terminal, his hands flew over the keyboard with purpose, which was to stop the launch and rescue the mutant inside the tank. In a matter of seconds, but felt like hours, the Professor was able to abort the launch and the flightgear receded back into the wall, which was once again hidden behind the panel.

The metal panels around the tank retracted into the cylinders base to reveal the mystery mutant they had come to rescue. However, the sight that greeted them was the last thing that any of them wanted to see, ever. Inside the tank was a young boy, no older than seven years old. He was submerged in liquid, almost entirely naked, except for a pair of snug fitting swimming trunks and a breathing mask covering his nose and mouth. There were several small transparent tubes connected to him, entering under his skin at several places along his body.

"Dear goddess! What have they done to the poor child?" Storm gasped out in horror at the thought and sight of what the boy had been put through.

However, Logan could only stare as the rage built within him. He knew what it felt like to be the one put in a tank and experimented on. Logan could barely get his anger under control, at the thought of what kind of monster could do this to anyone, let alone an innocent child.

Professor X had turned back to the computer terminal, typing away at the keyboard in quiet determination to discover who did this and why. Frustrated to find the information to be heavily encrypted, and knowing that it would take too much time to decrypt at the moment, not with the risk of being discovered by whoever did this.

With a decision made, Professor X typed in the command for the tank to begin draining. As the tank drained of liquid, the unknown child slowly fell to the bottom of the tank. Storm and Wolverine divided their attention between watching the boy and watching the information that quickly flew across the computer screen. In less, than five minutes a disc was ejected from a slot on the computer terminal.

Logan, grinned as he watched the Professor erase the information on the computer's hard drive. With his task done, the Professor turned his wheelchair around; he then spoke up, "Logan, would you get the child."

Wolverine gave a nod of understanding and headed towards the child. He extended his trademark claws before slicing open the tube and picking up the young boy, before heading back over to Professor and Storm.

"Logan, give the boy to Storm. We can depart after you take care of the lab." The Professor said.

"Sure thing, Chuck," He said as he handed the unconscious boy to Storm, who wrapped the boy in her cape to help keep him warm.

The Professor and Storm moved to leave the lab as Wolverine extended his claws, once again.

Wolverine used his brute strength, claws and his anger at the boy's treatment to fuel his dismantling of the laboratory. The sounds of destruction followed the Professor and Storm as they made their way back to the elevator. Once, Wolverine had caught up to them back at the XJet, he set off the explosives that he had planted inside and around the various buildings of the not-so-abandoned facility. The explosives went off at the same time that the X-Jet lifted off the beach.

* * *

X Mansion

Westchester County, New York

3 Days Later

Xavier was finishing up some paperwork while waiting for his two protégés. He managed to decrypt the computer disc, which he had brought back with him from the island. The disc had the information files on who had kept the child imprisoned on the island and the reason why. The disc also held information on who the child was and what had been done to the boy. He looked up from signing papers at hearing Logan and Ororo entering his office.

"Logan, Ororo, please have a seat." He said as he gestured to the two chairs that sat in front of his desk.

"Have you been able to find out anything about the boy, Charles?" Ororo asked with motherly concern for the child who currently lay unconscious in the mansions infirmary.

"Yes, I have." Xavier said, he reached over to the keyboard for his laptop and pressed enter.

A hologram image of what appeared a man with shining red eyes that had no visible pupils, a red diamond on his forehead. His hair was black as night and his skin was pale white. He looked to be tall, about 6'5" and had a muscular build. The unknown man wore all black armour, except for a red diamond shape on his chest armour; he also wore a black cape or cloak.

The image began to speak, "If you are seeing this then it should be obvious that I am you and obviously I am a future version of yourself. I programmed to transmit upon Magi's 18th birthday in the summer of 2013."

"Now on to the reason you are here. Project Magi-W was an ambitious plan to turn my time's leading sorcerer mutant into the perfect weapon/heir. The Apocalypse of my time was easily defeated by our future version of subject Magi, so he began to look into that future's Magi's past.

To say that the Magi's personal history was interesting would be an understatement."

"You see when 'we' first encountered Magi's future self; he was already 35 years of age and a force to be reckoned with. He was a greater threat to 'our' benefactor and my self's, than Charles Xavier's 'X-Men' and Eric Lehnsherr's 'Brotherhood of Mutants.' Magi, was the first full sorcerer born into the Wizarding world since Merlin. His many powers and abilities included a genius intellect, eidetic memory, levitation, flight, teleportation, and a type of seventh sense which allowed him to anticipate or predict an opponent's next move in battle. Then there are his powers of superhuman speed, endurance, stamina, reflexes, agility and durability. He also possesses superhuman acute senses that are enhanced by his shapeshifting ability to become any animal he wishes, this includes animals that are extinct and those believed to be mythical, which also allows for a type of animal empathy allowing him to control animals to his will and understand them, he can absorb any type of energy to fuel his magic or to create energy force fields and finally the ability to absorb powers them from other superhuman through touch, He also had the ability to create more powers which he absorbed from legion, it became permanent and for some reason his genome still has the potential to have this power but I am guessing he has to take Legion power again. This ability was by far the most deadliest in his arsenal. These powers were just the tip of the iceberg of what Magi as capable off."

It was at this moment that Xavier tapped another button on the keyboard of his computer and the holographic image of an older version of the boy that was lying in the mansion's infirmary was projected from the computer screen. The older version of the man was wearing a black cloak with the hood up to hide his face, and in his hand was a staff made out of some kind of wood. On the computer screen different footage began to play that showed him fighting various bad guys and this included Apocalypse and the man giving the narration. The next real showed the different animals that the mysterious Magi could change into.

"Now, for Magi's past; technically who he was, what his birth name was, and who his parents are is not important mainly because they gave him away to be raised by his abusive uncle and aunty; in fact Apocalypse took Magi from the front porch of a home where he had been abandoned in the middle of the cold January night in England when he was 2 years old. He was left on the porch by an old wizard for the reason that his birth parents could not look after him because they had to focus on raising another child and were more concerned with keeping that child safe. Apocalypse then saw this as a perfect opportunity to have an heir since he was infertile but 'we' wanted him to defeat apocalypse and become our weapon so we made a few of our own changes behind our master's back."

"Even though, Magi, was only 2 years old, Apocalypse believed that it would be for the best to erase the boy's memories. This would better help the child accept his new identity as Apocalypse heir. Now, he has no ties, no identity, other than to answer to the new name of Magi, no family that might try to weaken him. He is the perfect weapon to us and the perfect specimen to use to enhance 'our' own agenda and to defeat 'our' master Apocalypse." (A/N Us/our/we means Sinister and his gang, Apocalypse just gave Harry to Sinister improve him and make him more powerful before Apocalypse went to sleep in Egypt since travelling in time has drained most of his energy and needs to recharge.)

"As for the genetic enhancements to Magi's already impressive list of powers and abilities: His original mutant powers of absorbing and repelling energy attacking, His power works like so, he can either create a powerful force field that reflect any energy attack back onto the one who originally attacked him or he can simply absorb the energy and store it within his body before either using the energy to temporarily enhance his already superhuman physical condition to immeasurable levels like Captain/Ms. Marvel. Of course, I decided that it would be best to enhance his powers by adding some of the mutant DNA that I had collected over the years, as well as, some from Wizards and Witches that was given to me by apocalypse since 'We' don't really know anything about the Wizarding world or Magic for that matter."

"Surprisingly, I did not have to use the DNA collected from Mystique due to the curious discovery that Magi and Mystique were related. It seems that the shape shifter is the maternal grandmother of Magi. This is most likely where Magi received his shape shifting mutation and more than likely his teleportation mutation. The teleportation make sense because Kurt Wagner aka Night crawler's mutation his teleportation and Night crawler is Mystique's biological son, so therefore Magi's uncle."

"But I digress; The DNA that was used to enhance Magi's own genetic material is as follows: the mutant DNA was provided by Wolverine, Professor X, Gambit, Pulse, Mr M, Storm, Jean Grey (taken from her when she was being possessed by the cosmic entity known as Phoenix), Rogue, Elixir, Vulcan, Apocalypse (which was inserted into him directly by apocalypse himself) and Magneto. The magical DNA was obtained from Merlin, Morgan Le Fay, and each of the four Hogwarts founders, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff."

"The DNA improvements were accepted by Magi's own genetic material, so there were no negative adverse effects from the DNA merger. However Magi's eyes have turned from green to purple as a result of Apocalypse and Vulcan's DNA being added, due to his own mutated power of shapeshifting into animals, he has gained an additional mutation of his vision becoming beyond superhuman, it taken on the same level as any bird of prey, his teeth are slightly sharper and his canines have elongated slightly, bones have become more compact and even hollow and due to this all of his senses were increased to supernatural levels. Curiously, during operations to add the genetic material, Magi's heart stopped for a few minutes, during this time the scar that resembled a bolt of lightning on Magi's forehead split open and shriek of pain emitted from it, as a black cloud that briefly took the shape of a man escaped the scar, but dissipated before I could detain the cloud like form, He has gained according to our readings near godlike physical condition which includes super speed, strength, agility, stamina, durability, reflexes, intelligence and more but I am sure you know what I mean. He's healing factor is so great that he can regenerate any type of wound in a few seconds even Adamantium bullets don't peirce him much less affect him. He has storms weather abilities but more powerful due to his powerful psionic abilities. He's gained above omega level telepathic and telekinetic skills, he also gained a proficiency to all weapons somehow and Intuitive

Aptitude to understand everything without actually having to do any long term education, I implanted every known language to his brain so he could understand and speak them instantly.

He's ability to absorb powers temporarily has changed to became permanent when I injected him with rogue's DNA into him however this makes him even dangerous than Rogue simply because his power absorption is more potent but we couldn't find a way to control this ability. He has the power to generate all of the elements greatly increasing his capabilities of Elemental Magic."

"In addition to the mutant powers that he possesses, he seems to have some type of innate magical abilities that allow him to speak directly to snakes and some reptiles, and he can at least understand other animal species, he is also is an elemental mage meaning he can use all of the elements. Magi gained a very powerful demonic physiology from Morgan apparently and a very powerful angelic physiology from Merlin. The fact that he had even survived having two very powerfully opposing physiologies is beyond me but this could have taken his powers to another a level or could have made him weaker ."

"Finally, I have started the process of bonding an alloy that is a mixture of True Adamantium and Promethium to his skeletal structure. If you are wondering what Promethium is; it is a metal that has the potential to absorb and release infinite amounts of energy. The metal in his bones therefore would not hinder the amount of energy absorption he can accomplish. It should be finished within ten days' time,t due to his control over magnetism; the bonding will not stunt his growth, despite his young age."

"When the Adamantium and Promethium bonding process has finished in ten days; Apocalypse has set up a mental programming process that was supposed to train Magi's mental capacity and mental powers without having to train him physically, but with some changes made to the programming behind 'our' master's back. I've been able to make sure the programming turns Magi into 'our' weapon, a weapon that will help 'us' destroy Apocalypse, when this is done 'we' will have created the perfect mutant sorcerer and 'our' best means to improve ourselves."

With the narrative over, Xavier shut the holograms off, along with his computer.

"Has the boy been brainwashed yet, Chuck?" Logan asked, trying his best to keep his anger in check.

"No, he hasn't. We were able to get to him in time." Xavier said, "But it is as the hologram said, he has no memories of his life prior to the island."

"Charles, isn't there anyway to find out who he is or a way to contact his birth parents?" Ororo asked, concern for the child being her first priority.

"I have made a call to a friend of mine, a Dr. Stephen Strange. Stephen was once a brilliant neurosurgeon, but a car accident severely crippled his hands. Since then he has been studying the occult and even apprenticed with someone that he calls 'the ancient one.' The ancient one was a master sorcerer and magician, he taught all he knew to Stephen. Now, Stephen is a master sorcerer with ties to the magical world."

"According to him, there is a division between the Wizarding world and the rest of the magical world. This division makes it practically impossible to contact or find out information on the European Wizarding world. Stephen said that given the way 'our' guest was supposedly abandoned and then kidnapped the American magical government could be persuaded to offer the child citizenship here in the US."

"Stephen is willing to help us with the paperwork and also act as the magical guardian for Magi when comes to dealing with the magical world. He's even offered to take Magi on as an apprentice when he's old enough to begin his magical studies." Xavier informed his two friends, and then went on to add, "All Magi needs is someone who is willing either adopt him or to act as his legal guardian outside the magical community. Well that and a name."

"I'll do it. I'll be the kid's guardian. Hell, I'll even adopt the kid," Logan spoke up surprising Ororo, but not Xavier.

"After all every kid needs a father." Logan added, "Let me know what paperwork I need to sign and as for a name, we'll let the kid pick one out."

"Good now that is all cleared and done with, we all need to teach him to use his powers, I will teach him how to control his psionic abilities, Storm you will teach how to control the weather and elemental manipulation, Logan you will teach him different fighting styles, weapon training and make sure he trains his physical abilities to its peak." Said Charles

"We need to make sure apocalypse never succeeds into making the boy his heir or the entire world could be at a huge risk" said Charles and all of them agreed that Magi could very well be a destroyer of the mutant race or he could be a saviour the only problem was that none of them knew how to raise a troubled kid who has enough power to blow apart the planet.


End file.
